No Way In Hell
by daysandweeks
Summary: How did Will find out Lizzie was shadowing at Pemberley? Gigi insists on sharing the news with her brother, but he's already a step ahead of her. Some Darcy sibling love, LBD universe.


Darcy's phone rings exactly twenty minutes after he realizes Lizzie has begun to follow him on Twitter.

"Will." It's Gigi. Of course, he knew that, because he saw her name on the screen and who else ever calls him? Bing, on occasion. Work. That's about it. "Gigi" is certainly almost always the top seven names on his Recent Calls list, at least five of which are incoming. "Will. I just have to let you know, okay? I saw it online, because as you know I now YouTube slash Twitter slash, whatever – I stalk the living _hell_ out of her and – !"

He cuts Gigi off, or perhaps she trails off out of sheer excitement. "I know," he calmly tells her. "Lizzie Bennet is shadowing at Pemberley."

He imagines that he can hear Gigi's jaw dropping over the line when she responds with a few moments of stunned silence. Eventually, she gathers her wits. "How did you…? I mean, you're in Los Angeles. …How?"

Will fiddles with his wireless mouse, causing the pointer to fly across the screen. For a moment, its sharp edge caresses the icon of Lizzie's face on her YouTube profile. "She followed me on Twitter, so I went to her page and saw she was following Pemberley, too. So I went back and watched her last video out of sheer curiosity." There is no use in lying to Gigi. Darcy might pretend to Fitz that he is completely over Lizzie Bennet in every way, shape, and form, but Gigi always knows the truth even when he manages to perform a rather robotic lie. _Newsie. Robot. Robot Newsie._ The words sting less now that TheLizzieBennet is following wmdarcy on Twitter. Darcy smirks. Since when has he found it so important to be Facebook (okay, _Twitter_) official?

"You've got to get back to San Francisco," Gigi commands and Will suspects that she might be eating something by the way she mushes her words together. _Yewvegottagetback to San Franschisco._ She makes a swallowing sound and his notions are confirmed. "You have to welcome her to Pemberley. And, like, make her want you."

Gigi has always been entirely too trusting in Will's abilities as a man, as a businessperson, as a connoisseur of wine. In reality, Will isn't a man. He is just a boy – or okay, a young man. He can't win over women like Lizzie Bennet with the flick of a wrist. That should be evident by now. Will wasn't born with a head for business. He's just a person who has been thrust into a position of power. And he's not a connoisseur of anything fine and fancy, even if his lifestyle suggests otherwise. Will really isn't as disgusted as he pretends to be by the taste of Franzia Sunset Blush, which he has had perhaps three times in his life and drank in excess on two of those occasions, resulting once in an epic hangover his junior year of college.

Darcy fiddles with his mouse some more, exiting his YouTube tab to view Twitter. _I wonder how she's spending New Year's Eve_, he thinks for a moment, but since there's no chance in hell he's going to ask Lizzie about her New Year's plans, he asks Gigi instead. "What are you doing on New Year's Eve?"

"Party with some friends," Gigi says in a bored tone and he hears the rattling noise of a straw being used to suck air and a few liquid particles out of a recyclable cup. "But," she adds, suddenly exuberant, "I mean, are you trying to see Lizzie on New Year's Eve? That'd be romantic. I could make it work. I could help out."

Will rolls his eyes. Seeing Lizzie so soon is the last thing he wants. He needs time to prepare. "I'm going to be stuck in L.A. for a while, Geeg," he intones. "I don't think I'll be making it back to San Francisco for some time, at least not until a week or so into Lizzie's stay. So there's really not a chance of some romantic encounter happening anytime soon, if that's what you're wondering." _Or ever_, he thinks of adding when remembering his last encounter with Lizzie. "Or ever." He says it aloud. Maybe Gigi needs that dose of reality. Maybe she needs to watch Lizzie's YouTube videos for the fifth time. Maybe.

"Wi-ill," Gigi whines in some convincing act that nothing, absolutely nothing, will convince her.

"Georgiana," he simply replies, voice curt.

No matter what's happened to Gigi in her past, things will always be about true love and romance where she is concerned, or at least where Will's (lack of a) love life is. She's his baby sister, his best friend. She wants the greatest for him. She loves him. Will smiles at this thought, because Gigi really is and maybe always has been his world. But he has known for months now that things will not end in rainbows and butterflies when it comes to Lizzie Bennet, no matter what his precious little sister with her wide eyes and determined smile wants.

Knowing that Gigi will not drop the subject, Darcy clears his throat. "Listen, Gigi," he murmurs, "I've got to go. Early start tomorrow. Text me, alright? Hope your New Year's turns out well." With a smirk evident in his voice, he adds, "And if you're still planning on that vegan resolution, I hope you just enjoyed that last hamburger of 2012."

Gigi snorts. "Who said it was my last one?"

"See ya, sis," Darcy signs off with a roll of his eyes and a tone of affection.

"Love you, big bro."

"Love you too."

And with that, Will hangs up and exits his Twitter tab as well.

Because really, there is no way in hell he is going back to San Francisco and Lizzie Bennet any time soon.


End file.
